Madame Morrible's Revenge
by NatePortly
Summary: Just when you thought the story of Wicked was over. The terror of Madame Morrible strikes again. This time her sights are set on the Emerald City and Glinda. Will Elphaba and Fiyero return to Oz and put an end to Madame Morrible once and for all? Join the adventure, as the story continues, with new characters as well as old.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Grimmerie

Deep within the woods of Oz, inside caverns unknown to the most skillful of woodsmen, was Chistery. His arms and ankles bound in shackles so tight, he could feel slight twinges of pain as blood began to tickle. The dark caverns lit with a blazing fire kept Chistery warm that night. Oz was in its final days of winter. As the chill diminished, spring started to emerge. But the winter's chilling breath of wind was not yet gone. Chistery could feel his feet warming up, as the heat travelled up his legs and ran its course.

But why was Chistery here? Why was he bound in chains? The beginning of this day came to Chistery like a bleak memory. His morning began awaiting the arrival of sea merchants on the banks of Vinkus. Every month the merchants would return with fruit gathered from all over Oz to sell in the bizarre. Chistery was always the first to meet them. He met them at the sea to keep from being seen by the men of Vinkus, who despised the creature for reasons Chistery never understood. Only the merchant favored Chistery, and were loyal enough to keep his presence in Vinkus secret. For Chistery's stay in Vinkus was, in fact, a secret that needed to be kept. If anyone outside of Vinkus learned of Chistery's presence in the kingdom, no one, not even Chistery himself, knew what would unfold.

_Perhaps that's why I'm here_, Chistery thought to himself in the silence of the cave. All that could be heard there was the crackling of the fire and the wind howling from outside. _Someone has learned of my location in Vinkus and have come for me. But who?_

He mold over these thoughts trying to piece together this complex puzzle. But not knowing where to start was where the mystery began. What enemy desired Chistery's misfortune? Did Chistery even have any enemies? And if he did, what did they want from Chistery? Some many questions ran through his thoughts. But Chistery would soon get his answers.

For off in the distance a strange sound arose in the air. It was not the sound of footsteps, but more like the flapping of wings. The sound grow louder and louder, as if it were drawing itself near. Chistery began to wonder what creature made this sounds. The flapping was far too potent to be of a mere bird. Was it another flying monkey, like Chistery? No, for the creature descended to the ground in the archway of the cave opening. The night sky casted the creature's silhouette. The shape he bore was a creature with slump posture, wings extended from his back, and horns about his head.

Finally, this creature entered the cave. Its wing folded down and wrapped around his shoulders and arms like a shawl. It stepped into the light and Chistery got a good look at the grim devilish face of Valorrex. The gray skin gargoyle walked closer to Chistery, his hazel fierce eyes piercing through what was left of Chistery's courage. As his stopped inches away from the weak and frightened monkey, the claws of his feet seemed to dig into the earth, planting him in place.

Chistery looked up at the creature. His words trembled from the cold and the sight of Valorrex. Never in Chistery's history had he ever encountered such a frightening figure. "Are you the reason why I'm here?" he asked. "If so, tell me what you want with me."

Valorrex then stooped low to where his face and the face of Chistery were inches away. His piercing eyes stared straight into Chistery. Then the gargoyle sniff and snorted, as if he could smell the monkey's fear. "I brought you here," Valorrex said, "because you know the location of something I want. Where is the Grimmerie?"

It was no secret that this gargoyle was rooted in dark magic. Chistery could see the darkness in his eyes. And Chistery knew of the Grimmerie's powers and what havoc someone with ill intentions would reap. That book should not fall into the wrong hands. It was far too dangerous already. Chistery knew this. He promised Elphaba that he would keep the book safe. And safe is where in kept it. It was in a secret place only known by him. Not even Elphaba knows of it. "That book has long since passed," Chistery said. "I'm not even sure of its existence anymore. No one has seen it. And I'm sure no one will ever again."

Valorrex looked straight into Chistery's eyes. He watched as Chistery recited this lie that sound almost rehearsed. He watched the monkey's eyes dance about, barely keeping contact. "You lie," the gargoyle roared. He grabbed Chistery by the neck lifting him up to where is feet dangled inches from off the ground.

Chistery felt the squeeze of Valorrex's grip. Air was neither entering nor leaving. The monkey began to choke. He tried to pull away from the gargoyle's grip, but it was far too tight for his hand loosen.

"Tell me where it is," Valorrex said, "or watch your friend Glinda die."

Chistery found it difficult to speak under the gargoyle's grip, but he managed to get out a few words. "You will not harm Glinda. If I can't stop you, she will. You and your magic are no match for her."

Valorrex was amused by the monkey for his confidence and faith in Glinda's ability. He let out a cackling laughter that filled the cave. "If you think you and your beloved Glinda can stand against the storm that is coming, you both are fools," Valorrex said. "You had better prepared yourself, monkey. For the days are coming when the people of Oz shall say, 'Where was Glinda when the sky opened and the stars of the heavens fell?' 'Where was Glinda when our field were swallowed up in fire and our children perished?' Oh, this will not be just another change in the weather, but this storm will decimate everything you hold dear."

Chistery neck was freed from the gargoyle's grip, as Valorrex dropped the monkey to the ground. Frightened by Valorrex's words, Chistery looked beyond the opening of the cave to the west. In that direction was the Emerald City, where Glinda dwelled. He began to question what storm was coming. And what did the Grimmerie have to do with it? Was Valorrex some sort of Sorceror? No, for Chistery knew that animals could not harness the power of magic and sorcery. He had to be a servant of one, just as Chistery was a servant to the so called Great Wizard of Oz. "Who sent you to look for the Grimmerie?" he asked.

"No need for any further questions," Valorrex said, with a smirk rising on his face. "Soon you will know, should you live long enough." Then Valorrex pulled a blade, no taller than a butcher's knife, out from under his wings. "Now, tell me where the Grimmerie is."

Chistery looked at the blade, shaken a bit at first. But then courage sprung up within him. For Chistery resolved that he'd rather die, than let this power fall into hands set out for destruction and ruin. "Kill me, if you must," he said, boldly, "but as long as I live that book will remain, as it should, a secret."

Then, unexpectedly, Valorrex stood still. Sighing, he looked at the monkey and said, "I'm not going to kill you. Because killing you will not get me what I need. So, I'm going to resort to different measrures." The gargoyle then pulled from a patch, which dangled from his shoulder, a vile. Inside this vile was strange purple colored liquid. Valorrex grabbed the monkey by his head, uncorked the vile, and poured it down Chistery throat.

Chistery tried the cough the thick purple fluid out of his mouth, but most of the content made its way down his throat. Soon the vile was empty and Chistery was thrown back to the floor. Chistery felt strange. He felt the cavern start to spin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Madame Morrible

Dawn crept over the mountains, casting golden orange clouds in the sky. The mountains echo with the marching of a new army—an army never seen before in all of Oz. With armor black as coal and weapon forged with iron, this army of creature was as fierce in their appearance as in their numbers. This army comprised of creatures with the head of a bore, the body and arms of an ape, and the legs of a rhino. Their march through the mountain path shook the foundations of the earth. The number covered the path that ran through the mountains.

Vallorex landed on a narrow ledge on the mountain. He looked out over the army, clutching the Grimmerie closely against his breast. Then he looked out into the distance beyond the borders of the wilderness. He could see the towers of the Emerald City. Oh how is glistened under the beams of an early sunrise. This sickened Vallorex. How he longed to see this city burn in flaming fire. There was nothing but hatred in the heart of the gargoyles for the Emerald City. All he needed was to free her and soon the Emerald City will burn.

A shadow appeared behind Valorrex. Another beast was now standing with him on the mountain ledge. Carneil was the General of this army. He had the head of a tiger, the body of an ape, and legs of a full grown man. "At this pace, we will reach the city by sunset," Carneil said with the voice of a man. "And with this noise, the Ozian army will hear us coming from miles away. They may even know of our presence already. How in Oz are we to proceed with our plans in secret?"

"I won't need the army to execute our plan," Valorrex said, "I'm merely bringing them along so my lady can see the fruit of our endless labor." Valorrex's sights were set on the palace of Oz. Within the palace walls, inside the dungeons, his master Madame Morrible was being held. His plan was to take the gargoyles, storm the gates of the palace, find his master's cell in the dungeon, and free Madame Morrible. "Once the gargoyles and I have freed her, I will her again to this wood. That is when our attack will begin."

"And what about Glinda?" Carneil asked, worrying that the great protector of Oz will stand against them. The powerw of this white witch were no secret. Carneil witnessed firsthand how she brought down many sorcerers and witches that came against the Emerald City and all of Oz. Carneil wanted to be assured that Glinda will not foil their plans.

That's when Valorrex held up the Grimmerie. "So long as this is in our possession," he said, "not even the great Glinda can oppose us. Whoever wields the power of the Grimmerie will have powers that supersede that of an army of witches and wizards." Valorrex turns his eyes back to the Emerald City. "Sound the charge. Now we begin."

Carneil pulled out his ram's horn and blow into it a charge that signaled the other gargoyles. A group of twenty gargoyles gathered, circling the mountain in a pack.

Valorrex leapt off the ledge into the air, unfurling his wings and taking flight. He led the gargoyles through the sky toward the tower of the Emerald City palace.

Within minutes, the gargoyles reached the borders of the Emerald City. They soared higher into the sky above the big thick clouds that hovered over the city. They soared over the city, going unseen from eyes below. Soon they found themselves above the palace where they made their descent.

Palace guards were stationed all over the palace wall. The gargoyles descended on the guards from above, drawing their weapon and slaying several. The guards attempted to retaliate, manning themselves at their outer defense positions. Some armed the catapults, launching heavy stones into the air. Some armed themselves with bows and arrows, firing one after another into the air. But with all their efforts, they could not make their mark on the gargoyles. The sound of battle soon echoed through the palace walls.

Artavius, the captain of the guards, armed with swords and shield met his men on the wall. He looked around at the efforts of the guards and looked to the sky to see the enemy. Parcelion, Artavius's most trusted companion, ran to him in the heat of battle. "Artavius," he cried.

The young captain ran to his brother-in-arms. But from behind a gargoyle was charging Artaivus. Parcelion grabbed the captain, pulled him away from the gargoyle, and drew his sword.

Parcelion swung at the beast, drawing him back. The gargoyle landed on his feet and drew his own sword. Parcelion and the creature fought on the wall of palace. Parcelion fought with all his might, but the gargoyle proved to be must stronger than the palace guard. Parcelion was pushed to the edge of the wall. Parcelion's back was pinned against the wall. The gargoyle swung down on Parcelion with his sword. Parcelion blocked the sword, but felt the gargoyle pushing him over the wall's edge.

Artavius arose, taking up his sword, and driving it into the back of the gargoyle. The Captain then kicked the body of the gargoyle off his sword, pushing it over the edge of the wall. The body of the gargoyle fell to the ground. He reached for the hand of his friend and pull him away from the edge. "What in the name of Oz is happening?" he said to Parcelion.

"I have no idea," Parcelion said. "These things came out of the sky. No one knows where they came from."

"I never Oz to be inhabited by gargoyles," Artavius said. He looked across to the top of the southern wall. There Artavius saw, perched on the head of a marble statue, Valorrex blew into his ram's horn, signaling the gargoyles. "I don't know where these beast came from, but I believe he's there leader. I'm going after him."

"We'll hold off the rest for as long as we can," Parcelion said.

"Get to the Emerald Horn and signal the other guard," Artavius said.

As Parcelion made his way to sound the Emerald Horn, Artavius went after Valorrex. The gargoyle stared the captain down. Just as Artavius came within a few feet, Valorrex leapt off the statue over the captain's head, landing on his feet behind Artavius. Then the gargoyle whipped his tail around, smacking Artavius's side and launching the captain over the wall.

In his fall, Artavius smacked his head against a thick wooden beam dangling the Emerald City banner, cracking it. The smack against the beam left the captain unconscious. Artavius's fall was broken by a large wagon sitting by the barns holding hay. And there in that hay he lay, unable to see the terror that would send the Emerald City on the brink of desolation.

Valorrex fought through the guards easily, making his way down to the dungeons. The dungeons were found deep underground beneath the palace of the Emerald City. A cold chill crept through with little light blaring from torches. Valorrex to one of the torch from off the wall and went from cell to cell, looking for his master.

He watched along the long corridor, passing each cell after cell. Each cell was an iron door with a small window in the center. Valorrex looked inside each window, frustrated at how tedious his search was becoming. Finally, at the end of the corridor, inside a cell that stood direct in front on him, was his master. The iron door was locked tight. Even the strength of a gargoyle was not enough to tear it off its hinges. Valorrex needed something stronger, something more powerful. He looked down in his hand and saw the Grimmerie. He remembers that whoever holds the Grimmerie holds power beyond all comprehension. Valorrex opens the window. "Are you awake, my lady?" he said.

Then a voice came through the window. "Yes," it said, "is that my beloved gargoyle?"

"My will is but to serve you, my lady."

"Have you brought it back to me?"

"Yes." Valorrex take the ancient book and slides it through a slot at the bottom of the door.

A hand picks up the book. Then Valorrex heard the voice turn to an echo that filled the corridor with an ominous sound. The voice was reading from the Grimmerie. The words that echoed were, _Halicoma coma halicomara. Halicoma coma halicomara. Halicoma coma halicomara! _Then a great blast shattered the iron into pieces. The impact knock the gargoyle off his feet. Smoke filled the door frame and the sound of footsteps echoed through the smoke. Then out of the blackness a figure arose. Riddled with age and frailer than porcelain, Madame Morrible was free at last. She stood outside her cell with a smile filled with ill intentions. "Finally," she said, "after years of stuffed inside this stuffy chamber like a barn animal. I am free. And now I have the Grimmerie."

"The Tsunami Squad has already stormed the castle," Valorrex said. "And your army awaits you in the forrest."

"You have done well, my pet. Come, let us return to my hidden fortress in the woods."

"But the army is ready to take the city as we speak."

Madame Morrible held the Grimmerie up to the torch light to get a better look at it. She was filled with pride and joy to have it once again. "I plan to use the Grimmerie in our attack. And I must get reacquainted with it." She began to walk down the corridor of the dungeon, making her way to the stairs. She was soon followed by the gargoyle. "It's been so long since I held it, before I gave to that rat faced little witch. Come, Valorrex. I've been planning this for years. Nothing can go wrong." Soon Morrible and Valorrex came to the top of the wall where they both could see a view of the entire realm of Oz. "But before we go, let's give Oz a taste of the terror that we will unleash."

Morrible held her hands up to the sky. The winds picked up speed and formed a cyclone. Seven cyclones formed in the center of the city. They grew in size and in strength. The cyclones made paths that ran through the city from the north, south, east, and west side.

The city suffered heavy destruction. Homes were destroyed. People ran for their lives in fear. The chaos continued, not only in the Emerald City, but making its way into Munchkin Land, the forest, and other places in Oz.

Morrible was pleased. She looked and a cackling laugh echoed from the top of the wall.


End file.
